1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valves. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pressure assisted security valve.
2. Description of Related Art
In fluid piping industries, such as the water industry and natural gas industry, valves are a vital tool to control and direct fluid flow.
One example of a use of a valve in a water piping system is a ball valve used to turn water flow on and off upstream of a home water meter. These valves are essential to allow a home owner to shut off water flow into the house in the event of a leak, or when doing home improvements or maintenance. However, the upstream positioning of the ball valve allows some unscrupulous water service customers to pipe around their water meter, and to engage in other tampering with the water meter to avoid paying for their service. This leads to an increased cost to the water utility company, which in turn leads to an increased cost to honest consumers. This type of tampering is not limited to water applications; indeed, similar problems exist in multiple industries.
Therefore, what is needed is a valve that allows closure or opening in case of emergency or maintenance needs, but that may lock in place once the valve position has moved.